Ratchet's nightmare
by nicolamayberardi
Summary: Ratchet has a nightmare after his Girlfriend's injury And Nicola and Serena trying to comforted him. Ratchet Nicola Berardi.
1. Ratchet

Ratchet Groaned as he fell on the ground and fell asleep. Ratchet started dreaming, Ratchet woke up on an examination bed he yawned looking cute, but still dizzy from the dart that puts him to sleep, he was unconscious for five hours. Ratchet kept yawning.

" Hey Ratchet you're awake. I've heard you snore so loud and cute, I thought you were exhausted from all the time when you Fight against terrorism. Good thing I had to put you to sleep. " Nicola spoked to her brother.

Ratchet said" Damn right. I feel so bad that I've just hit my head. I'm just had a good Dream. "

Nicola came up with a idea. " Hang on I'll just have it hear on the bedside. There you go " Nicola put a helmet on his head and turned it on Ratchet felt so relaxed and sleepy, his brain is having a massage his eyes change colour, His mouth hang open and drooling.

Ratchet spoke in a monotone voice " I must obey... Must do as my sister says... I must love her. I love you Nicola..." Ratchet fell asleep on the pillows and snored softly.

Nicola cooed " Awwwww So Cute and fluffy when he's sleeping. Ratchet? Goodnight Ratchet. Love you." She pulls the blankets up to his neck, turns off the helmet on Ratchet's head, takes the helmet off his head and kissed him Goodnight, She watched him sleep in.


	2. Nicola and Serena Berardi

One day Nicola and Serena Berardi were updating Nicola's collection, cleaning the rooms shopping, and doing something right now.

Nicola said " I wonder want Ratchet's doing."

Serena said " alright make sure that he's okay here,"

Nicola opened the door into the extra large guest room, Ratchet's deeply asleep she smiled as she kissed him.

" Awww so cute. Ratchet he's asleep." Nicola said

Nicola cooed him while he's asleep, she grabbed an Princess Heart plushy and put it between his cheek and he was smiling

Ratchet smiling at her when she smiled at him she kisses him on the cheek and closes the door.


	3. Ratchet has a nightmare

Ratchet woke up frightened by the people who try to kill him hiding in princess Heart's legs she uses her wand and said " Super Pink Heat butterfly attack!" The people screaming scared Ratchet's heart out he started screaming for help and woken up screaming.

Nicola and Serena Berardi hear an screaming coming up in Nicola's bedroom they went to the guest room running.

Serena said " oh my god what happened Ratchet you okay?"

Nicola said " Ratchet are you alright there you are. Ratchet "

Ratchet's shaking stopped " I had an nightmare "

Ratchet tell her and her sister all about it and feel tired, fell asleep


	4. Ratchet sleeping

Ratchet felt so weird, his head hurts so bad but, he just completely drooled in his sleep, Ratchet's body is covered with warm blankets he snuggles in bed and became sleepier he fell asleep

Ratchet moaned softly as he is waking up, he's had no idea what happened when he landed and lost consciousness, Ratchet's brain wasn't even damaged, he felt an warm human girls hand, kissed him on his chest, he blushes she feels his furry chest, She feels his heart beating, he breathed in more of the oxygen in a mask.

" Ratchet? Are you okay? "

" Unhhhh... Where am I? How long I have been out? " Ratchet's woken up,

Ratchet awoke in a girls bedroom, still sleepy, but he closes his eyes and stay asleep, " shh he's sleeping... I love you Ratchet." Ratchet was looked after by an international girl in a pink shirt, pink brooch, bracelets, ring, headband, wears lavender skirt with green mint shorts, Ratchet's been kissed by that 16 year old girl who rescued him from death. Ratchet opened his eyes, looked around her room, his tired eyes closed, his sleepy voice " Zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz... "

Ratchet was fast deeply asleep he was drooling over his neck and his cheeks as he slept, his eyes closed,

" Ratchet? Awww look how cute he is. Cute little Lombax still sleeping, shh...

Ratchet's so cute when he is asleep."

Ratchet: * awakening from his nap. Stares blankly into hypnosis, starting to drool all over his naked body, eyes change to transparent green, eyes shut, brainwashed by her voice. Ratchet sleep

* Ratchet's asleep.

* Napping

* Ratchet is also been asleep


	5. Sleeping Lombax has a dream

Ratchet yawning as he was gently rock like a baby, sleepily he yawned and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Ratchet was laid in bed snoring peacefully, he woke up, wakes up in chains in bed, still very groggy after his nap.

Ratchet finds himself in hospital. " Ratchet? Ratchet? Can you hear me. " A familiar famous girl voice asked it was Nicola Berardi, she petted him on the ears, " are you okay? "

Ratchet, the golden furry Lombax spoke " I'm... Fine... What's that on my head? And why am I in hospital."

" shhhh... Ratchet it's okay it's just an experiment on your brain. Just relax. Ratchet " Ratchet was hypnotized as it was turned on, he was very obedient, and drooled over his pjs, a few hours later he was tired and sleepy, he moaned and fell asleep she turned it down as he was sleeping she's put a blanket with pink hearts and stars, she kissed him on the forehead blows him a kiss. Ratchet was drooling in his sleep, sleep talking.

Ratchet spoke in his sleep " Groan... Clank... Pal.. Zzzz "

" Goodnight Ratchet, my little Lombax ". Ratchet slept like a baby Lombax.


	6. Deeply asleep

Ratchet, starting to wake up. His balls are softer, sleeping softly, his eyes softly closed and snoring, heart rate monitor check him that he's pumping blood, he was asleep he was very tired. The Lombax's eyes are white, he pulls his pants down laid down, the machine does its work on his body, sucking the juices out his body, his cum, drained from his small penis, he was hypnotized, his Lombax pussy is wet, his drool, when he sucks his sisters vangia, caused him to drool, drooling, becoming sexier and hornier. Ratchet was mindfucked , he moaned moaned, he exploded, " Mnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmnhhhhh... Unhh hnhhn hnhhn... " Ratchet moaned he fell asleep, it even massage his balls,moaned cuter , he was so cute,Ratchet was asleep.


End file.
